Usuario discusión:Zeus 201
Colaborar es mejor que competir Hola Zeus 201, me alegré mucho de ver que editaste aquí hace poco, pero luego vi que creaste una wiki del mismo tema que este. No tiene sentido hacer dos wikis que hablen de lo mismo, en vez de eso ¿por qué no colaboramos juntos para hacer crecer una sola wiki de la serie de Percy Jackson? Está wiki es más antigua y tiene más artículos y yo voy a hacerla crecer y mejorarla y tiene mejor nombre que "percyjacksonylosdiosesdela". Cuantos más seamos mejor será la wiki, por separado nuestros esfuerzos son menores, pero juntos podemos hacer que la wiki crezca más rápido. ¿Qué te parece? espero tu respuesta y que decidas unirte a esta wiki. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:23 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, pense en lo que dijiste (o mejor dicho escribiste) y tienes razon. Dejare la otra wikia y empezare a colaborar en esta y pasar in formacion de la otra wiki a esta. Zeus 201 5:30 16 Feb 2012 *Hola Zeus! me alegro mucho de verte aquí, genial tu decisión, si quieres ser administrador tan solo dímelo y te doy el flag, actualmente estoy leyendo La batalla del laberinto, espero terminarlo pronto. Un saludo y me alegro mucho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:02 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola--Max Weasley 23:57 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Comentarios Hola Zeus, he visto que activaste algunas funcionalidades como la de los comentarios en los artículos, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa funcionalidad pues pueden atraer comentarios insustanciales, prefiero que estén las páginas de discusión para preguntar sobre posibles cambios del artículo. Si puedes por favor desactivarlo. Te agradecería que consultases conmigo antes de hacer algún cambio importante, si te parece bien. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:53 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Zeus Hola Zeus! por nada, me alegro de leerte. Sí me gustó, ahora está mucho mejor que antes. Estoy de acuerdo con lo del slider me parece muy bien, ¿que cuatro temas te gustaría poner? Por cierto ya terminé de leer la serie de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, ha estado muy bien. Ahora ya no temo leer los artículos de la wiki en inglés y enterarme del final. Espero empezar la segunda serie. Cualquier otra idea no dudes en decirme. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:50 7 ago 2012 (UTC) :Me parecen muy bien esos dos temas, quizá se podrían añadir las publicaciones que van salir en inglés también. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:50 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Slider Me encanta, está genial. Ya se puede poner, y ya lo iremos completando. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:47 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Nueva ¡Hola Zeus! Muy bien gracias, espero que tú también. Ya he agregado más campos a la plantilla:Batalla, puedes ver un ejemplo en la Batalla del Laberinto. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:23 28 oct 2012 (UTC) :PD:Al crear cualquier plantilla al final se agrega para que en la previsualización ya te muestre un enlace en rojo para crear la subpágina (Plantilla:Nombre de plantilla/doc) donde se muestra el código limpio que se usará para poner la plantilla en los artículos, así como cualquier instrucción que quieras explicar. En este caso es Plantilla:Batalla/doc. Otro saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:23 28 oct 2012 (UTC) :Hola, he corregido algunos detalles de la plantilla:Película, cuando hagamos más plantillas, los parámetros, que es lo que va entre } es mejor si son cortos y todo en minúsculas porque es más fácil para recordar y no confundirlos con los títulos de las secciones que son los que se ven. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:51 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Solicitud de Spotlight Sobre el spotlight que solicitaste en la Central solo nos queda revisar que no haya artículos sin categorizar, categorías sin categorizar, referenciar cualquier uso que se haya hecho de contenido de Wikipedia mediante la plantilla:Wikipedia y azulear todos los enlaces que hay actualmente en la portada. Personalmente prefiero no usar contenido de Wikipedia, si encuentro algún artículo igual que en Wikipedia prefiero borrarlo o adaptarlo y hacer algo más original, si se deja igual hay que poner la plantilla para respetar la licencia CC-BY-SA y dar el crédito a los autores del original. ¿Cuando crees que sería mejor para que salga el spotlight? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:51 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Re:Navegación del Wiki Hola Zeus, todo muy bien gracias, espero que tú también. Si lo vi, y me parece genial. Si te parece también se puede enlazar las palabras "Películas" a Categoría:Películas y "Libros" a Categoría:Libros para que si se pulsa ahí no te lleva a una página inexistente. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:11 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Sobre las categorías Una de las cosas que te quería comentar es que toda categoría que se cree debe de estar a su vez categorizada en otra más general así hasta llegar a la categoría raíz del wiki que es Categoría:Índice. Haciendo esto bien, se facilita la navegación por las categorías ya que todas están enlazadas unas con otras formando una estructura tipo árbol, con una categoría central de donde se ramifican todas las demás. Eso hace que la wiki esté muy bien ordenada. ¿Qué te parece? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:11 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Logo del Wiki ¡Hola Zeus! Me parece muy bien cambiar el logo para la ocasión navideña, siguiendo tu idea de los copos de nieve he puesto también acebo para darle más colorido, las estrellas por encima se ven un poco confusas con las letras y no se distinguen muy bien, por eso las he puesto debajo del texto. Ya me dirás que te parece: Archivo:Logo Navidad.png Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:44 8 dic 2012 (UTC) :Si te gusta más el que has hecho, por mi puedes ponerlo sin problemas :) Un saludo y aprovecho para desearte felices fiestas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:59 8 dic 2012 (UTC) ::Ya lo he puesto mediante Especial:Diseñador de temas. En estos casos es mejor siempre que lo ponga el que lo hizo, así si se quejan de lo feo que es me lo dirán a mí no a ti ;) Un saludo y me parece muy bien que lo hayas anunciado en el rincón de la comunidad. Bien hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:07 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye tu pagina de Discucion esta bacan Re:Algunos Problemas Hola Zeus, gracias por decírmelo, bueno esto es el típico caso de usuario bienintencionado que intenta adornar el artículo con cosas que no tienen que ver con el canon oficial de la saga. Ya he revertido sus ediciones en el artículo de Bianca y las imágenes las voy a borrar pues son irrelevantes a este proyecto. Para evitar estos casos, que se pueden repetir en cualquier momento, necesitamos tener una serie de normas o políticas sobre el tipo de imágenes que se deben permitir subir y cuales no y cómo se deben de subir, con que nombre, fuente de origen, licencia de uso, etc. Otro problema muy común son los usuarios que se dedican a añadir muchas categorías sin ningún orden concreto, sin estar creadas, sin estar categorizadas, repetidas, innecesarias, redundantes, mal escritas, etc. Las categorías no se pueden renombrar y deberían seguir una estructura tipo árbol, con una categoría raíz, como el tronco de un árbol, a partir de la cual se va ramificando en otras categorías generales y a su vez se van ramificando sucesivamente en otras subcategorías hasta llegar a lo más particular. Tenemos que definir todos estos temas y crear una página de políticas y un manual de estilo para que los nuevos usuarios sepan como se puede ayudar y como no. Y que hacer con el usuario que haga cosas incorrectas del estilo anterior. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:22 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Re:Countdown Hola Zeus, yo sigo viendo bien la cuenta atrás en la Zona de pruebas. He borrado la página MediaWiki:Common's'.js pues no es con s', es solo MediaWiki:Common.js ¿Por cierto para qué es la cuenta regresiva? :) ¿Hay alguna novedad por venir? Cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarme. ¡Un saludo! --'Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 21:20 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Facebook y Twitter Hola Zeus, disculpa el retraso en responder, no vi este mensaje hasta ahora mismo. Lo de Facebook y Twitter me parece muy buena idea. Y también la sección de Alianza de Wikis que hay en la portada, creo que podríamos incluir a Camp Half-Blood Wiki pues tenemos los enlaces interlingüisticos con ellos y lo hablé con ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo en que estemos aliados. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:00 17 mar 2013 (UTC) :*No uso cuenta de Facebook ni tampoco tengo cuenta de Twitter. Puedes ser tu el administrador de esas páginas, sé que las llevarás muy bien, si algún día me creo cuenta de usuario allí ya te lo diré. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia Te quería comentar que por favor quitemos todo el contenido que veamos que proviene de Wikipedia, los textos de Wikipedia se pueden copiar siempre y cuando se deje una nota en el artículo que diga que el texto copiado de Wikipedia proviene de ahí, para ello se suele usar la plantilla:Wikipedia. Pero en cualquier caso esta wiki tiene que recopilar información según el Universo ficticio creado por Rick Riordan y por eso el contenido de Wikipedia no es muy adecuado, puede haber una pequeña introducción sobre la mitología del personaje al principio del artículo pero no aconsejo nada más, ni tampoco usar los enlaces que dirigen a los artículos de Wikipedia. Prefiero tener como referente a nuestra wiki homóloga en inglés para tener una guía, si a ti te parece bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Categorías Una de las cosas que más me interesa es que la estructura de categorías esté bien ordenada, esta estructura idealmente funciona como un árbol, hay un tronco principal y se va ramificando, por ejemplo aquí la categoría raíz es la Categoría:Índice y a partir de ahí se dividen en dos ramas, una para el contenido de artículos y otra para la organización de la wiki. A su vez la categoría de los artículos Categoría:Serie del Campamento Mestizo se divide en los diferentes temas, personajes, películas, etc. Hay que vigilar que no haya categorías duplicadas, ni categorías sin crear con artículos, ni categorías sin categorizar. Por ejemplo en el artículo Hermes había la Categoría:Deidades y la Categoría:Divinidades, la primera está creada y categorizada, la segunda está duplicada y no está ni creada ni categorizada. Hay que decidir con cual nos quedamos y usar solo esa. Y lo mismo con todas las demás. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que mantengamos una estructura de categorías tipo árbol? Igualmente nos podemos fijar en como categorizan nuestros compañeros de la wiki en inglés, aunque no tiene por qué ser igual. Ya me dirás que opinas de todo, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:52 18 mar 2013 (UTC) :Sí, estoy muy de acuerdo en hacer un blog informativo sobre la estructura de categorías :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 20 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo, pues sobre quien hacerlo, sí quieres hacerlo tú adelante, si no, yo me puedo hacer cargo, lo que tú prefieras. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:43 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, buenas noches. Una pregunta: ¿Por qué la mayoria de cosas aqui estan relacionadas con la pelicula y no con los libros? tambien queria comentarte que la informacion no es muy completa, lo que causa confucion o que la gente no comprenda del todo el tema del que se habla. Nominaciones a artículo destacado Me parece estupendas las reglas que has puesto, ¡está genial! Solo que el espacio de nombres de proyecto actualmente es . por lo que hay que renombrarla. Para saber el espacio de nombres de proyecto, lo puedes ver escribiendo También puedes asegurarte creando una página que empiece por el prefijo "project" así: project:Nombre de la página y se cambiará por el espacio de nombres de proyecto al grabar la página. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:15 7 abr 2013 (UTC) :Ah igualmente para enlazar a páginas del proyecto puedes poner project:Nominaciones para Articulo Destacado y funciona igual project:Nominaciones para Articulo Destacado. Así si más adelante cambiamos ese espacio de nombres los enlaces que se hayan ido creando seguirán funcionado y no habrá que preocuparse de cambiarlos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:23 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Fondo del Wiki Pues me parece muy bien cambiar el fondo por algo relacionado con la nueva película, solo que la imagen que me mostraste es muy pequeña para el fondo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:17 7 abr 2013 (UTC) :Ah pues perfecto entonces :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:24 7 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Sí lo probaré mañana, mientras lo dejé como estaba para que no se vea blanco. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:27 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Gracias por tu interes!:) ¿Spotlight? Hola Zeus, he visto que has subido una imagen de CM en la Central, ¿vas a pedir un spotlight? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:11 8 jul 2013 (UTC) :La veo un poco oscura. ¿Quizá alguna con más acción? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:45 8 jul 2013 (UTC) ::Una de las cosas que tendríamos que arreglar antes de que lo pidas son las categorías requeridas y que no haya ninguna categoría sin categorizar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:50 8 jul 2013 (UTC) :::La solicitud que has presentado la he marcado como pendiente hasta que arreglemos lo que te he dicho. La anterior vez pasó lo mismo, presentáste la solicitud pero como no se arregló la decliné. Sería mejor que antes de solicitar un spotlight para este wiki lo consultes conmigo ya que soy parte de está comunidad y también soy quien atiende las solicitudes de spotlight. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 8 jul 2013 (UTC) Categorías Hola Zeus, veo que estás categorizando :) te escribo para informarte que la categoría:Indice que creaste está mal escrita, Índice es con tilde y además ya existía de antes: Categoría:Índice y se divide en dos subcategorías, una para el contenido de artículos y la otra para todo lo que es organización de la wiki: plantillas, páginas de ayuda, proyectos, comunidad, políticas, etc. Voy a eliminar la categoría:Indice con mi bot y arreglar lo que vaya viendo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:36 10 jul 2013 (UTC) :Hola, he visto y está muy bien ya no hay categorías requeridas, ahora te quería comentar la sobrecategorización, los artículos solo deben tener la categoría más específica, por ejemplo el artículo Douglas_Smith tiene la categoría Actores, Actores del Mar de los Monstruos, Artículos del mundo real. Con que esté solo en la categoría más específica Actores del Mar de los Monstruos ya está bien, las demás sobran porque la Categoría:Actores del Mar de los Monstruos ya está incluida a su vez en la Categoría:Actores y está a su vez en la Categoría:Artículos del mundo real. Esto no lo digo por ti porque ya sé que no lo hiciste tú, es solo para que lo sepamos y estemos al tanto. Sigo revisando. Otra cosa, si te parece bien creo que sería mejor poner otro fondo para la caja de las categorías porque a mí me cuesta bastante leer las categorías por el bajo contraste de azul oscuro del texto con el fondo de color negro. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:26 2 ago 2013 (UTC) Afiliación Hello. I'm a beaucrat from the English Camp Half-Blood wiki . I was wondering if you wanted to affiliate with us since we currently do not have an active Spanish wiki as an affiliate. 18:43 19 jul 2013 (UTC) Legibilidad *Hola Zeus, #Sigo teniendo dificultades para leer las categorías, sería mejor poner un azul más claro al texto o cambiar la imagen de fondo de la sección de categorías, pero realmente me cuesta mucho esfuerzo ver lo que ponen y es malo para la vista. #La imagen de la espada que has puesto en el perfil superior de los usuarios está detrás del texto y ahora no se lee bien, sería mejor si se pusiera más hacia la derecha donde hay más espacio blanco y quizá un poco más transparente. Quedaría mejor si fuese como una marca de agua, un sello del wiki. Pero la espada ahí en medio no pinta mucho, parece que esté puesta por error. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:48 15 ago 2013 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo Zeus, sin duda el "escudo del wiki" con Contracorriente queda mucho mejor ahora, incluso se podría mejorar aún más, pero de momento está bien así, en cuanto a las categorías siguen sin verse bien, apenas noto el cambio. Sobre un fondo oscuro (negro en este caso) tiene que ir un color muy claro, si pones un texto color oscuro como el #0148c2 sobre negro, no se verá bien nunca. El problema es que también es el color del resto de enlaces del wiki por lo que no se debería cambiar, por lo que lo mejor sería poner un fondo claro en la sección de las cateogrías, por ejemplo como el color de fondo de las plantillas de la bienvenida a usuarios, o simplemente en blanco. Si no la lectura resulta difícil, yo me dejo los ojos cada vez que intento leer las categorías. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:26 16 ago 2013 (UTC) :PD: Por cierto, un usuario anónimo blanqueó tu página de usuario hace días, lo he revertido. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:26 16 ago 2013 (UTC) ::Bien hecho, ahora sí se ven muy bien :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:51 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Nombres de las cabañas ¿Qué te parecería renombrar los títulos de los artículos de las Cabañas del Campamento Mestizo según su dios? Por ejemplo como está aquí, en vez de cabaña 9, cabaña de Hefesto, cabaña 10 por cabaña de Afrodita y así. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:51 17 ago 2013 (UTC) :Perfecto, ya está hecho. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:20 18 ago 2013 (UTC) Spotlight He estado revisando que no haya artículos copiados de Wikipedia sin atribuir con la plantilla:Wikipedia para conceder el spotlight que solicitaste. ¿Puedes ayudar a terminar de revisar? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:20 18 ago 2013 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo, he visto que has puesto la plantilla:Wikipedia, pero en algunos artículos no veo que sea de Wikipedia como por ejemplo Circe, si miras el artículo de Circe en Wikipedia los textos son diferentes. Lo mismo con Dionisio, tampoco veo que sea del artículo Dionisio de Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:53 18 ago 2013 (UTC) ::Lo mismo ocurre con los artículos de Artemisa y Nueva York, no veo que sus textos sean de Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:01 18 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Zeus, te informo de que el spotlight que solicitaste ya está concedido :) y pronto saldrá publicado y lo podrán ver todos los que naveguen por Wikia, por lo tanto será cuando más haya que estar al tanto del wiki, sobre todo en cuanto a revertir vandalismo, acoger a los nuevos usuarios y vigilar que no añadan contenido de Wikipedia sin atribuir. Si tienes cualquier idea o duda por favor consúltame. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:20 6 sep 2013 (UTC) :PD:Por cierto, te pediría por favor, que antes de solicitar algo en la Central, me lo consultarás antes, ya que las solicitudes de la Central las respondo yo mismo por lo que es mejor que me preguntes directamente aquí. Otro saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:29 6 sep 2013 (UTC) Hijo de Atenea Hola, me gustaria saber si lo de seer hijo de Atenea y todo eso es solo en los administradores o yo tambien lo puedo hacer. Gracias. Calipso. Καλυψώ (discusión) 14:16 24 sep 2013 (UTC) hola! Gracias por dejarme esa información. Me gustaria decirte que a mi me gustaria poner que soy hija de Artemisa o cazadora (ya que Artemisa no tiene hijos). Y que cuando ya hallas hecho eso de "este usuario es hijo de Artemisa" o "esta usuario perteneze a las cazadoras de Artemisa" (ya que solo pueden ser chicas) enviame un mensaje diciendome que has puesto y eso:) GRACIAS!!!!:) ;) Calypso Καλυψώ (discusión) 15:46 27 sep 2013 (UTC) Fondo Hola Zeus, sobre lo que me dijiste del fondo. ¿Por qué quieres cambiarlo? ¿Qué te gustaría que fuese? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:46 6 oct 2013 (UTC) :He visto la imagen que me has enlazado y veo que no sirve porque ademas de pequeña, está desenfocada y los laterales que es lo único que se va a ver no tienen nada figurativo, puede ser cualquier cosa, la veo muy borrosa. A mí me gusta mucho este fondo (es el que puse) porque muestra dos de los personajes principales en tonos azules como el resto del wiki, y es una imagen de buena calidad, nítida, realmente aún no sé por qué quieres cambiar este fondo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:37 7 oct 2013 (UTC) respuesta re:Facebook ¡Hola Zeus! ¡Me parece una idea muy buena! Supongo que el FanArt sería relacionado con la serie del Campamento Mestizo ¿no? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:55 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola soy el usuario anonimo 190.102.249.180 y ya tengo una cuenta en wikia, edite en silena beauregard Mi nombre de Usuario es ferandres_fer 190.102.249.180 02:07 7 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola! Zeus 201! Gracias por abrir el Wiki, en verdad lei los libros igual desde 2012 y hasta este año se me ocurrio buscar el wiki, me ha servido para entender muchas cosas, felicidades por tu trabajo! y una pregunta, como conseguiste tus insignias de miembro del campamento e hijo de tal heroe y a si PaatHy cc (discusión) 23:45 24 feb 2014 (UTC)PaatHy<3 Ey Zeus 201 Me encantaria Platicar contigo sobre el diseño del Wiki, espero puedas conectarte pronto PaatHy cc (discusión) 22:45 25 feb 2014 (UTC)PaatHy_cc Hijo de Zeus Hola Zeus 201. Como Calypso, yo tambien quiero una plantilla, pero en vez de Artemisa, la quiero de Zeus. Cuanto antes mejor, pero tomate el tiempo que quieras (si la haces, vamos) Gracias de antemano, Mike Johnson, hijo de Zeus. Para más información visitame en mi Cabaña 19:47 1 mar 2014 (UTC) Alianza entre wikis Hola Zeus. Soy Mmmrag00 y quiero proponerte una alianza entre esta wiki y Campamento Mestizo Fanon Wiki, comunidad fanon de Percy Jackson, de la que soy fundador. Seguramente haya mucha gente que quiera crear fanfics, que lo pueden hacer aquí, además de que más gente no conocerá. Mike Johnson, hijo de Zeus. Para más información visitame en mi Cabaña 17:58 10 mar 2014 (UTC) hola bueno soy nuevo en esto y quisiera que me ayudaras con esta duda : bueno no puedo contribuir con una imagen al articulo percy jackson me ayudas por favorDiegooooo (discusión) 02:49 3 may 2014 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, Zeus 201! ¿Cómo estas? Tienes razón, debería de haber explicado la razón del porque revertí tus ediciones, y es un error que reconozco y por el que pido disculpas. El tema es que la imagen de Calipso que has agregado a la página no es muy "formal", si entiendes a lo que me refiero, y en mi opinión la imagen anterior es mucho mejor. Lo mismo ocurre con la página de los Lestrigones, y uno de los fundamentos de la wiki es dar una buena imagen. Pero desde luego que podemos llegar a un acuerdo y así quedamos los dos contentos, después de todo deberíamos entendernos mutuamente ya que ambos somos de acuario (y con sólo un día de diferencia) XD y como Admis debemos apoyarnos! Espero tu respuesta, saludos! D-trex (discusión) 01:30 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Hola, nuevamente! Gracias por entender mi punto de vista. Sería genial que encontrarás una imagen mejor! Saludos, y que los dioses te acompañen! D-trex (discusión) 21:09 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Re: Categorías de Imágenes Hola, Zeus 201! Me parece bien tu idea, yo también me había reemplantado antes lo mismo, pero jamás llegue a hacerlo. Y si, puede llegar a ser un trabajo algo cansador, pero si es lo mejor para evitar el caos entonces hay que hacerlo. Saludos! D-trex (discusión) 23:32 4 ago 2015 (UTC) Administrador Buenas Zeus 201, solo quería decirte que me encantaría ser administrador ya que así creo que podría ayudar un poco más y mejor. Además, creo que he contribuido bastante en la wiki (según mi punto de vista, aunque no lo se xd). Un cordial saludo y gracias de antemano por tu atención Alan 60px 17:05 10 ago 2015 (UTC) Hola, Zeus! Muchísimas gracias por la información (y por la suerte :D ), se lo diré a Zeist a ver que piensa. Un saludo Alan 60px 21:23 11 ago 2015 (UTC) Global Goals Hola Zeus 201, te escribo para informarte sobre esta iniciativa que Wikia está promocionando en la Comunidad Central. Si por favor puedes leerla y decir si estás de acuerdo en ayudar a darlo a conocer a través de poniendo una imagen en la portada y cambiando la imagen de fondo hasta el 2 de octubre. Ya me dirás que te parece en los comentarios del blog, tu opinión es necesaria para poder unirnos como comunidad. un saludo y gracias. --'Zeist Antilles' --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:42 27 sep 2015 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, solo pase para decirte que las imágenes que has agradado a varios artículos deberían ir en la sección de las galerías, pues en mi opinión las que ya están les hacen más nombre a los personajes. Saludos. --D-trex (discusión) 17:32 25 ene 2017 (UTC) De acuerdo, tu propuesta me parece razonable y la acepto. Dejemos que los usuarios eligan. --D-trex (discusión) 16:29 26 ene 2017 (UTC) Re: Imágenes Hola, pasó para decirte que finalmente he solucionado él problema de las imágenes; he agregado en los artículos un tabber con ambas imágenes, tanto la oficial vieja como las nuevas de Viria. De esta forma se podrán apreciar ambas y todos estamos conformes. Espero tu respuesta, saludos. --D-trex (discusión) 15:10 7 feb 2017 (UTC)